His Queen
by Meffisto
Summary: He hated her so much yet loved her with everything within him.
1. His Queen

This is a little something I wrote to somehow make up for updating late on my other stories. So yeah, enjoy. :)

* * *

He stood tall and unwavering against the freezing air. The endless black voids of his eyes roamed over the desolate lands before him. White. As far as his eyesight could reach, all he saw was white. He revelled at the image of his kingdom, his cold frozen kingdom. His figure was a stark contrast to his surroundings with his raven hair and black garments.

This land was once filled with life and vegetation. The hills and forests were prosperous as was the rich soil, flowers decorated the earth and the water was cool and clear. Creatures of every kind thrived and all was peaceful. The sun shined brightly and there was never a gloomy day. At the thought of the sun, he gnashed his teeth and his jaw went rigid, a murderous blue hue bordered his irises, how he hated that massive ball of fire.

It didn't matter now though, everything was either covered by snow or ice. _Just as everything should be. _

Gray took a long last glance at his cold and dark kingdom, a reflection of the state of his soul and heart. One would not consider him human anymore. The blood that ran through his veins gave him no warmth and his skin was cold to the touch and was unnaturally pale for someone who drew breath. He was as cold and frozen, just the way he liked it.

His castle stood gloriously in the center of the frozen land. The structure although breathtaking gave a sense of dread to anyone who happened to come by it. The walls were massive blocks of clear ice, beautiful yet haunting. The towers rose like silent sentinels, standing strong against the chilling air. The main body was like a giant mirror, reflecting the never ending winter of its surroundings. Every bit of it was made of ice, one could even see dark speckles of some sort winding and consorting. Pointed glaciers surrounded the palace and the ice under it was smooth and dangerous. This he created out of his madness, the insanity that fuelled him every day of his desolate existence.

He entered his abode once again, ice forming beneath his shoes with his every step. His strides made a consistent sound that resounded through the lonely walls as he made his way to his throne. Willowy figures bowed to his feet when he passed them by, they too were part of his creation, mobile creatures that drew no breath yet obeyed his every command.

Approaching his rightful seat, he felt a familiar pain and immediately halted his ascend. His eyes grew wide and his ears rang with the unnecessary beat of his frozen heart.

" _Never forget Gray" _a little voice spoke in his mind. Once again he felt the rage building up inside him over hearing that one miniscule sound that was his bane. It made his mind throb so hard it drove him down to his knees, his hands flew to clutch his head as he gritted his teeth. The sensation that was his secret fear came to him again.

It was warm. He didn't know what else to describe it. It started in the center of his chest, pulsing and making its way to his limbs until it spread all over his body intensifying when it reached his fingertips and in the moment of its peak it leaves him shuddering and breathless. He almost shouts in frustration when it goes away. The feeling was glorious, somehow he wanted to feel it over and over again, he wanted it to stay longer. He longed for it with a violent need. He _hated _it.

He was left kneeling in front of his seat, clutching his chest and heaving dry breathes. Gray could see his reflection on the icy step and loathed what he saw. In those times of weakness, he felt utterly vulnerable. It felt like the most wonderful thing in the world when it entered his body only to leave him with a crushing pain and a very confused mind.

It was his gift and his curse. He felt it every day, sometimes he anticipated it but most onslaughts were completely uninvited, those he hated the most. He clenched his jaw and made a move to rise. His fists glowed with a dark aura and his eyes sparked with madness. The small amount of warmth and light in the room retreated from where he stood. The ice beneath his feet pulsed with the over flowing magic that raged inside him. His shadowy creations trembled with fear.

When Gray felt that he could not bear it any longer, he reeled it in with eons of practiced control, opting to release a ferocious shout that threatened to crack the very ice he stood on. He knew what it felt to release great amounts of his magic. It was addicting yet completely destructive. He also knew that once he lets himself bask in the immense power, he would want nothing more than to destroy.

"_She's calling me" _the words came out strained from his mouth. That warm sensation could only mean one thing, the only command Gray was willing to follow. His queen was calling to him.

Without another thought, he let his body move towards the familiar path that led to her. He went through halls and doors and several stairs before nearing his destination. He felt the thrill enter his body at the thought of seeing her again. Gray always felt this whenever he came down here, it was some sort of undeniable anticipation that left him racing just to reach her. His very magic throbbed inside him, impatient and thirsting. Finally he stopped and stared up at the huge doors in front of him. Ancient runes were carved into them, as a precaution. No one was allowed to enter, no one but him. It also had the same function on the other side, no one was to leave, of course with the same exception of his person.

Gray drew breath, one that barely reached his cold heart, and pushed the doors that sounded loudly from lack of use. He closed his eyes and allowed his magic to lead him to her.

Raising up his gloved hand, he laid it onto the cold and unforgiving ice in front of him. This was a different kind of ice. It felt alive.

Opening his eyes, he felt his heart beat again.

He could never describe how utterly fascinating she was to him. Every time he is in her presence his heart never fails to beat again. His very blood roars to life and he could feel the glorious sensation of warmth spreading through him again. There in the very ice, Gray gazes upon the creature that is his queen.

Everything about her is the same. Her blue hair is frozen in an animated motion. Her creamy white skin stands out against transparent ice that encases her. The gentle smile on her pink lips remains the same and her long lashes touch her cheek ever so gently. Her arms reach out to him and her dainty hands stop nearly where the ice ends. She is so beautiful that it is painful for him to even look.

It takes awhile for him to speak as he overwhelms himself with the feeling of being so near her. He speaks the words he always greets her with.

"_Will you ever open your eyes for me, my queen"_ He whispers to her, not caring if his words fall on deaf ears. How he longed to see her eyes, he would do anything, give anything just to be lost in them again. He closes his own dark orbs shut as he tries to remember what color they were, what expressions passed through them. He tries but all his efforts are in vain. His mind conjures several images but he knows that they are all wrong, all too dull to be his beloved's.

_Why can't I remember you. _He screams in his head, desperately falling to his knees once again as he presses his forehead to where one of her hands appears.

He racks his brain for anything, anything that could possibly be related to the wonderful woman before him. His hands ball into tight fists and his eyebrows draw together in concentration. He lets the familiar cold sensation of his magic flow through him.

_Come on, come on, remember._

To his delight, he does remember images, just flashes of a memory, incomplete yet extremely precious to him.

She's in his arms, warm and breathing, he feels the gentle rise and fall of her chest. When she laughs, he feels the rumble and her laughter fills his ears and he struggles to keep it in his memory.

He sees her in something transparent like ice, yet it was moving and dancing around her. She moved her delicate hands and it followed, he could see faint colors of her hair and how alive it looked. His fingers twitched, desperately wanting to touch the silky strands.

He saw her reach out to him, gently caressing his cheek and whispering words to him. He shudders as he imagines what it would feel like if she touched him like that. He tries to repeat the sound of her voice in his head, over and over until he is sure that it is engraved into his mind.

And when hope blooms in his heart, the visions fade.

"_NO!" _He shouts, desperately trying to regain his concentration, but they do not return and he is left with a fierce longing.

His mind goes deeper into darkness and he looses control. With an anguished howl, he lets out his raging magic. The very castle shakes with his fury as new glaciers rise from the ground. The ice of the walls crack but are immediately replaced only to be cracked once again. The winter grows stronger and covers anything with another layer of snow, the clouds darken further and thunder roars in the distance.

He rises up and stares at his queen with wide frenzied eyes. He feels something warm trail down his cheeks. His whole body is tense, pulsing with magic and something else entirely.

"_Who are you?" _He asks her in a rough voice.

"_Why do you make me feel so warm? Why is it that I hate you so much and love you so fiercely yet I do not know why?" _ His voice intensifies as he steps closer. Her image is now blurry as he comes face to face with her, his hand lays upon the ice separating them. He feels anger once again and he gives in.

Punching the ice, he puts his all into it yet no matter how strong and no matter how many times he tries to destroy the only thing standing in between him and his queen, the ice does not even crack.

"_I can't" _he says defeated. "_Every day of my existence I try to set you free, I try to remember, and I can't" _Gray realizes that his tears now fall freely, blurring his vision of his love.

With all the aguish and pain he could muster he repeats the words he always asks her before he leaves.

"_Why did you leave me?"_

Silence is his only answer. The Ice Lord looks upon the creature he loathes with all his frozen heart and the woman he loves with everything within him.

He wants it to stop yet cannot bare the idea of ever giving up.

So he touches the ice one more time, and looks at her with dead eyes. He turns around without another sound and closes the door behind him. He locks away the demons and the warmth, all in the wonderfully cruel being he calls His Queen.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Yeah I know there are a lot of unanswered questions to this one like how did Juvia end up in the ice and why Gray turned out the way he did, but I purposely wrote it that way, sorry if it is confusing. I might write a full story though if I this does well. :)


	2. The Lowly Lord

The Summer Isles was the place where people found paradise. The city was situated upon a great Southern island that was vast in beauty and resources. The people mined and farmed the rich earth, producing bountiful crops. Fish was abundant in the sapphire sea that surrounded it, the Lady Blue they called it. Fresh and warm air welcomed every dweller and clear skies opened up before them. This was the Golden Age of the Summer Isles.

The city itself brought many attractions, enticing different cultures to mingle. From Hieve Harbor, one could spot countless ships and galleys, with different banners that fly atop their masts. Their sails brought endless cargoes with them and the salt in the air was unmistakable for the sailors and ship men that live for the sea. All the vessels rivaled in beauty and varied in function, some were made for speed and trade but farther into the sea the ships of war settled. Traders and merchants from foreign countries would fill the ports and the markets. One could find a staggering variety of products.

Spices and fabrics that come from the East, draw much attention and curiosity, as well as the gypsy dancers that accompany it. The people of the East come from stony planes and high mountains, marshes and swamps abound in their area. The East was odd, stories of mists and fogs that settle over their dessert were popular among traders. The people were as peculiar. Their skins were olive brown and their hair, shades of auburn to a flaming orange. Their exotic brown eyes lure and fascinate those that are not familiar with their ways. They were also the most cunning. The Eastern traders knew very well how to do business. They never settle for anything less than the finest. Noble houses come from the East but the most prominent and probably the richest of all the houses in the continent was House Ethelwulf, dukes of the Earth and rulers from their castle, Stonepeak.

From the West come the masons and the blacksmiths with their fine metal and iron works. Their products include the finest armors and the best swords one could hope to find in the entire continent. People of the west value their honor and pride. They were honest and firm traders that shun deceit or petty tricks of business. They always made sure to have everything settled and justice flowed deep in their veins. The West as well had the best army and soldiers, feared and revered among the continent. They had House Lightfeather as their main ruling figures. They were the oldest house with direct lines from the first dwellers of the land. They ruled from the great castle atop the highest mountain in the region, the castle aptly named as Zenith. They were also the dukes of the Air. Western people had distinct light hair, green eyes and tall statures.

Naturally, the great south provided the most precious stones and gems as well as quality produce and seafood. None could rival the culture of the south and the sun favored their area. Southerners were very peaceful people yet wary of things that were unknown to them. They only ever opened their harbors when the Golden Age came and slowly accepted trade with the different countries. The people were hard workers, tilling the soil and fishing the seas, they had great pride for their contributions and professions. The South was indeed great yet their past was filled with bloodshed and war.

Several decades ago when they had not yet established a ruling body over their lands, the South was invaded by the North. Their great boats came to their shores and plundered their cities. For years they had lost their identities and succumbed to the great fleet of the North. After many revolutions, the south was freed of their conquerors, the West came to their aid and helped the natives drive out the Northerners from their lands. It would be forever known as Frei'n Golrur, which in the old tongue meant The War of Magic. Several historians would attest to the use of magic in the advantage of the Northerners. Their mysterious lands was said to have bred a people that could use the elements to their will. They were considered to be a dark race that left destruction and death in their wake. Few documents that have survived tell the tale of their people, all had forgotten but few have always remembered. Learning from their past mistakes, the Southerners looked to the two greatest houses of their lands. The Landervales of House Landervale, dukes of the sun from Castle Thantigess and House Starsnow, dukes of the light and rulers over Castle Shadow Guard. The two had formed a ruling body that would forever share rule over the South and the Summer Isles.

The North had very little stories that would describe their lands. All knew that despair and frozen valleys were all that remained of their once great kingdom. The Ice Lords were said to have ruled over the whole continent in the first eons, spreading their reign all over the continent. The lands were still and barren under the frozen ice that forever covered the soil. The Monarchs were rumored to have great powers, ones that they could not hope to comprehend nor contain. Their siege on the South brought upon the downfall of their race when brought upon shores where the sun was supreme over the cold. The people appointed House Seagrave, dukes of the water and of Castle Sea Throne to rule over the lands. The Seagraves were originally from the West, when no one was willing to take over the cold lands of the North, they took the opportunity to make their name great and styled themselves the Sea Lords to replace the previous regime, although no one bore them any genuine respect for they were indeed corrupt and vile people. The North contributed slaves.

Although frowned upon by many, slaves were abundant in the Summer Isles, most of them shipped from the North and East. They came in groups of shackled men and women, sometimes even children. Weekly auctions would be set for their purchase in the middle of the market. Once bought, a slave owed his or her life to their master, only to be set free when decreed by the governing house of the land.

And that's how Lyon Trent came to be, a slave. He gritted his teeth as he threw the wet cloth onto the floor and began cleaning in circular motions. His calloused hands gripped the fabric hard as he was on all fours. He suppressed the urge to vomit at the stench of the pub. Although closed, the place still reeked of unpleasant odors that burned his nostrils.

He would endure. For the sake of his life and his people, he would strive. Lyon Trent was simply a name he had given himself when he was put into slavery, his real name however was one lost in the history books of the ancient time.

He was Gray Alexander Steine, heir to the throne of Castle White and first born son of Ice Lord Elrich Steine and Ulva Ravenhart, last of his people. Gray swallowed deeply at the memory of his parents. He could do nothing as his father's magic corrupted his mind and led to the extinction of their kingdom. His father was a great ruler, descended from the greatest of the Ice Lords, yet like all of them, he was overpowered by the consuming rage of his magic. Spurred by madness and insanity, he started the siege of the South and for a time was victorious, until the great army from the West came to drive them out and pursue them back to the North. Gray could understand why they would do such, but he couldn't comprehend the massacre that followed.

No one would believe him if he ever revealed how the historians were all wrong when they said that the Steines simply died out, that was not what he had witnessed. As an eager and naive boy he was mad that he was left behind to cower in their great castle, left with only a few of his father's men to protect him. Upon word from his mother, Gray was escorted to an allying kingdom when news of their defeat was sent. How he wished he had stayed. Minutes only after his family had returned to Castle White, the Western army entered their gates and began swinging their swords, killing everyone including his father and mother.

The Western army set their sights on neighboring allies and the castle where Gray was kept was attacked as well. His identity was closely guarded as no one knew him for their prince, only the ones that accompanied him knew the truth. He had only survived when the men left risked their lives for him, ordering him to run. But alas he did not listen, consumed with grief and anger, Gray used magic for the first time.

It was not uncommon for the heir of House Steine to have magic, yet Ice Magic was completely unheard of. His Father was a Shadow Wizard, true to the lineage of House Steine, Gray however was gifted with the power of Ice last wielded by Eorghin Demonbane of the early ages. He was the third among only three wizards to ever have Ice Magic. Ice Lords were called such due to the first of them being able to wield Ice yet successors had different types of magic and simply chose to keep the title. Gray was a genuine Ice Lord.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to use it. After an initial blast of his magic that instantly froze the soldiers that came to pursue him, he lost his energy and could not manage to repeat the attack. With fear in his heart he fainted, only to wake up on the deck of a ship, shackled.

Gray was captured.

Five years later and he had grown to be a man of twenty and one. His once thin frame grew into a lean and able body through years of labor and service. Carrying barrels and barrels of wine ensured the strength in his arms and tossing troublemakers out the doors sharpened his fighting skills. Gary could take on a man thrice his size without even thinking of it. He had to give up Gray Steine the prince in exchange for Lyon Trent the odd slave in order to survive. He was bought upon the first week of being a slave by a stout woman named Madeline Bluehill, a native southern woman and the owner of the Southern Belle, a pub that had the best wine along the Hieve port.

Madeline was strict to him at first, sometimes even cruel when he got himself into trouble but her kind nature eventually rose as the years went by and the two had warmed up to each other. Now she treated Gray like a son, and he looked up to her gratefully as his step mother. She had confessed early on that when she said to him the first time that she had set her eyes upon the starving dirty boy up on the stage, she couldn't help but buy him out of the pain of seeing a child in such a state. She had yet to regret her choice.

Madeline was a married woman although she had no children. She was wary at first of the boy she took in her care since he didn't look like the normal Eastern or Western street rat. Under the cake of dirt that covered his face was pale skin as white as snow, fresh scars that marred it couldn't hide the stark contrast to the blackness of his hair. His raven tresses where none like she had ever seen and his eyes were deep pools of the same color, devoid of any emotion yet she could see the determination underneath. He had a story that she wished deeply to know. One look at him and she knew that he was trying very hard to forget, forget his origin maybe or the family that he had been stolen from. She kept her silence but she had her doubts and theories.

As Gray rose from his place, he looked out the nearest window to stare at Lady Blue. He breathed in the salty air and stared upon the vastness of the sea. It was nearing sunset and his fingers twitched in excitement.

It was his deepest secret that in the dead of the night where everything was quiet he would sneak out of his room and into the forest. He would walk for quite a time, just enjoying the light of the moon and the silence of the trees. Gray would then pick up pace and jog towards a hidden lake where he would find his solace. He would come here every night to practice his magic.

The thrill and the coldness that his magic brought him was completely exhilarating. That was the only time that he let all his worries out and his frustrations abound. Gray hated this place, although it had brought him to Madeline, he could never forget the demise of his people. He hated the blinding sun and the way it made his skin sweat and his head throb. He hated not feeling the familiar relief that the cold brought to him. He hated the way the Westerners thought themselves just when they had spilled the most blood, the blood of his family. He loathed the shackles that surrounded the slaves' feet and arms and the trapped sensation he felt when he was in them.

His magic fed upon his vigor and will, making him more powerful when he felt such dark emotions, but Gray learned. He taught himself the consequences of ever losing control. He didn't want a fate like his father's nor of any of the Ice Lords. He would learn from their mistakes and harness his magic for when the time was right. He did not seek for revenge because his father had indeed wronged the people however that did not justify the way the Western army slaughtered the ones he held dear.

Gray had to keep his magic a secret. Here people were taught of the evils that were proclaimed to have been found in magic and in the Ice Lords. _They fear what they do not understand. _He said in his mind.

"_As they should"_ He mumbled as he tore his eyes away from the sapphire waters. He did the rest of his duties and eventually retired to his room.

He was sure that the ruling body over The Summer Isles knew about the great magic of the North since they had seen it firsthand. They would do everything in their power to eradicate all those who were believed to be practicing magic. A hefty reward was given to those who reported acts and proofs of it. He had to be careful.

Gray slumped on his bed and looked at the wooden ceiling, suppressing the urge to turn everything around him into cold ice. The time of reckoning would come, and Gray would endure. Like he always had.

* * *

Okay just some back story on Gray and the countries. I decided to continue since this story is giving me a lot of plot points and narratives to work on. Creating a fitting history for Gray and the houses is extremely fun too. I hope I can capture the whole kingdom universe as well as I pictured it in my head. Anyways, thanks for reading. :)


	3. Reference Chapter

**Major and Minor Houses of Nilphord**

Nilphord is divided into four regions: The North, The East, The West, The South and the Summer Isles. They are further divided between the houses of the region and a ruling figure is chosen to represent each of the areas. The Reign is a council that was formed between all the houses of Nilphord and each family is accounted for by a representative. Presently the ruling houses of the four regions are as follows: House Seagrave for the North, House Ethelwulf for the East, House Lightfeather for the West and House Landervale along with House Starsnow for the South and the Summer Isles.

* * *

The North:

**-House Steine-**

"_Kneel before the cold"_

A house directly descended from Eorghin Demonbane, the famed Druid of Ice. The Steines are the dukes of the Ice and are famous for the Shadow Magic that they possess, a form of sorcery that is unique to their house. Many consider their powers as dark magic since many of their great lords have succumbed to it. They are known for strengthening the great fleet of the North and laying siege to The South and The Summer Isles with the 43rd Ice Lord Elrich Steine and Sir Alandor Ravenhart, brother to Ulva Ravenhart, as their leaders. The Western Army along with the Southern natives eventually broke their reign and drove them back to the cold lands of the North.

The Steines ruled over their lands from Castle White and their banner is a black sword driven into ice upon a white field. No one has seen their flags raised since the Frei'n Golrur.

Houses sworn to House Steine: Ravenhart, Bloodwing, Dreame, Sagesoul, Hildebar

**-House Ravenhart-**

"_Only the worthy"_

_-_The Ravenharts are loyal banner men to House Steine. They provide the North with their great ships of war. Ulva Ravenhart is Ice Lord Elrich Steine's lady wife, forever binding the two great houses of the North. The Ravenharts are the sole providers of coal and lumber in the region, thus giving them reign over the woodland areas of the North. The dark forests are often perilous to travel without the aid from the Ravenharts allowing the creation of the Hallow Pass, upon where travelers who need passage have to be in good favors with the ruling house. They are also known for their queer abilities to breed wolves and use them in ranging and in combat.

-They dwell in Castle Sundoom and their banner is a white raven taking flight upon a red field.

**-House Dione-**

"_Peace upon where snow falls"_

House Dione is the oldest yet oddest among the houses of the North. Like the Steines they are direct descendants of the previous Ice Lords. They have not sworn fealty to the Steines but were trusted advisers to the destroyed ruling house of the North. They are rarely seen in festivities but are always revered and remembered in them. From their house comes the greatest knight of the North, Lady Vesper Dione. She was the first and only woman to ever be knighted in Nilphord. It was said that no man has ever bedded her without receiving a deadly wound to prove it. House Dione is mentioned little in the texts.

-Castle Snowfound is their dwelling and they have a red crescent moon upon a field of white and black as their banner.

* * *

The East:

**-House Ethelwulf-**

"_All that is gold"_

The Ethelwulfs trace their line back to foreign traders that once settled into the East of Nilphord. They have queer features and strange practices that are still deemed odd by other houses. House Ethelwulf rose to fame and power through their wealth. Older houses refused to ask for aid from them when they were running out of gold but the Ethelwulfs saved the East from desolation and bankruptcy, thus earning them the highest position in the region and proclaimed as dukes of the Earth. They are most generous to their allies and friends but are extremely cruel and stingy to those that cross them.

Castle Stonepeak is known for its exterior that shines under the light of the sun. Their banners are decked with three golden suns attached to a black ring in a red field.

Houses sworn to House Ethelwulf: Edenfree, Falden, Blackfire, Nove, Redspring

**-House Zevva-**

"_Burn"_

_-_It is written that in ages past dragons consorted with humans and spawned children that walked the earth, scorching the ground underneath their feet into ash, such were believed to be the ancestors of House Zevva. This Eastern family claims to be the most noble and powerful among the houses, even beyond that of the Eastern lands. They are men and women of the fire who worship the dragon god, Vanirasha. Feared by many, they have few enemies and allies as well. House Zevva seldom participates in the affairs of Nilphord, less even in the wars that occur. Their trust is hard to gain and even harder, their allegiance. It is believed that the side on which House Zevva is allied with will be victorious, the opposing army left to burn.

-Their castle sits atop a dormant volcano that was said to be Vanirasha's heart, named Castle Fear for its black walls and burnt towers. Their flags fly with a black dragon spreading its wings spewing out blue fire on a white field.

Houses sworn to House Zevva: Draghell, Venadai

**-House Edenfree-**

" _There are demons in the sands"_

House Edenfree rules over most of the Eastern Dessert, though seen by many as a useless land, they have used the vast sands as protection from invaders and unwanted visitors making their abode the hardest to find in all Nilphord. House Edenfree traces their line back to Yanti the Sand Seer. He was said to have the power to predict the future as well as control over time. Though sorcery is forbidden and considered evil in Nilphord, rumors say that House Edenfree practice the art of reading time and uses it to their advantage. No one has proof of such since one would not find the Edenfrees unless they want it so.

If one had ever seen sight of Castle Seerlight then it was said to bring fortune and luck. Their banner is a green snake twisted around the body of an hourglass in a grey field.

* * *

The West:

**-House Lightfeather-**

"_Purge the wicked"_

_-_The West owes its strength and reputation to House Lightfeather, the dukes of Air. They are the most prominent leaders and soldiers of the great Western Army. They trace their line of descent from Faust the Deathless, a legendary winged knight that was said to be sent from the heavens to combat evil in all its forms. Their tall frames and light eyes indeed resemble the elves of ages past but their strength is incomparable in all Nilphord. It is believed that a single Lightfeather warrior was equal to twenty foot soldiers. Their righteous natures make them the most loyal of allies and the worst of enemies. As their ancestor Faust was, the Lightfeathers are extremely hard to fight, harder even to kill.

Castle Zenith's towers rise up high into the sky flying the three silver swords joined at the tip in a black field as the banners of House Lightfeather.

Houses sworn to House Lightfeather: Zephaia, Oldwood, Steeldusk, Twinstar, Ice

**-House Oldwood-**

"_Roots run deep"_

The Oldwoods are respected for their craft in wood and iron works. They own the greatest forges in all Nilphord and only they know the secrets to creating the strongest and most deadly weapons. The Oldwoods were descended from North men that traveled deep into the West. They create crowns for kings and even build castles for other houses. Their servitude must not be mistaken for weakness since many great houses owe their glory and fame to the Oldwoods. Naturally they save the greatest of all weapons to themselves, including two of the Three Gods. These were the great swords, Felvahein, Pravasvi and Lakithrar which in the old tongue meant the fall, the vengeance and the rise. Felvahein was gifted to their kin in the North, House Dione.

-The Oldwoods had Castle Thorn Rise for their home and two connected willow trees, one white and one black on a grey field as their banner.

**-House Twinstar-**

"_Our path is blessed"_

House Twinstar serve as the most holy and pious men in all of Nilphord. Their kingdom is very peaceful and tranquil, untouched by the destruction of war. The Twinstars hold the entities of the heavens as their gods, most of Nilphord recognize this religion and have taken it up as their own as well due to House Twinstar's influence. Although they have not mocked the Eastern gods, House Twinstar aims to spread the teachings of their prophet, Seraphi. They share similar features as the Lightfeathers although their builds are smaller and their eyes grey. They were also known for not wearing armor in battle, preferring to use long bows and arrows for their weapons. Their current heir Messiah Twinstar is also the greatest marksman Nilphord has seen since the old ages.

Their home is not one great castle but two massive structures that stand side by side, symmetrical in every way it is called The White Sentry. A flaming arrow between two stars on a violet field is their banner.

**-House Seagrave-**

"_We rise from the sea"_

The House of Seagrave was once second only to that of House Rivdredd in the past decades. This family were great seafarers in that time and their ships could rival those of the North yet House Seagrave's reputation is unpleasant to the continent. Betraying the secrets of House Rivedredd brought the ruin of the ancient family and allowed the Seagraves to, as they say in their words, rise. Again after the Frei'n Golrur, the Seagraves stayed true to their reputation and staked their claim to the North when it was leaderless. Although deceitful, little only oppose this house since they too have power over a great armada that they have amassed over the years. None of the remaining houses of the North have sworn their fealty to the foreigners that claim to know the cold.

Originally the home of House Rivdredd, Castle Trident was made the throne of House Seagrave after the fall of the former family. House Seagrave left this castle in the West to build another in the North, one they named Castle Seathrone. The Trident is yet to have inhabitants that would remain in their lonely walls.

* * *

The South and the Summer Isles:

**-House Landervale-**

"_We shine brightest in the dark"_

-The Landervales are of noble descent yet were not considered to be a great family until after Frei'n Golrur. They were scholars and men of knowledge that built the great libraries that encased the oldest of texts and documents. Most Landervales were fluent in the old tongue and where sought out often in political or in war councils. They were named the dukes of the Sun when they were given rule over the South. The Southern people believed that equal rule among the houses was the most efficient to maintain peace, that was however tested when the North men came and seized their lands. House Landervale does not bother much with power or wealth since they centered their efforts in seeking the truths of the realm.

House Landervale is seated in Castle Thantigess, an ancient name that meant 'the enlightened'. Their banners fly with the wise owl with the sun mirrored in its eyes on an orange field.

Houses sworn to House Landervale: Sandxer, Meldrough, Amerville

**-House Starsnow-**

"_Never to wither"_

Like the Landervales, House Starsnow came to rule over the South and the Summer Isles only recently. They were descended from the first men that tilled the earth and grew produce. Fishing is also an industry that they share to the natives of the South. House Starsnow stays true to its roots in the South, for they have never ventured away from their region, wary and suspicious were their nature. The best wine come from the grapes that grow in their vast vineyards and songs and music always fill the halls of their home. The Starsnows are known to be very hospitable and joyous hosts and they were the quickest to recover from the attacks of the North. If it weren't for them, the South would have starved during the war. They were named dukes of the Light.

Their seat was in Castle Shadow Guard, named for a great star that directly appears over the castle, illuminating the place even during the night. Their banner is a raised goblet on a yellow field.

Houses sworn to House Starsnow: Blackrow, Sigmund, Brynclaw

* * *

This is a little reference chapter that I wrote as a guide for future chapters. So, choose your house and see how they do. I personally like Edenfree, Zevva, Lightfeather and Dione. This could be a universe based on Game of Thrones but I tried my best to differentiate and stay away from the houses of Westeros and I think that it turned out alright. This is not a crossover and I am simply building a world wherein Gray and Juvia as well as magic is seen in a different light.

Here's an illustration of Vanirasha: art/Vanirasha-460758567


	4. Magic

Gray opened his eyes and listened to the noises echoing through the place. He heard screaming and shouting, tables and chairs being turned over, several things clattering to the floor, more shouting. The commotion cut through the silence of the night. The neighbors would think nothing of it, it was common knowledge that once in a while, the two Bluehills would argue and argue they did. Through the years, it only increased in frequency. It became some kind of alarm or signal for Gray to wake up and vanish.

Sighing, he turned from his place on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his arm behind his head. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room. There were still a few minutes before midnight, a few more moments before he had to get up and disappear into the woods.

Gray concentrated on the situation happening in the last room of the hall, were Madeline and her husband were arguing, again. It was no surprise anymore to Gray their frequent arguments. He got used to it upon his first month under Madeline's care. He wondered if they ever fought about him being here. The very first time he heard them arguing, it frightened him a little. It reminded him of when the soldiers screamed at him to run. He cowered in the corner of his room until everything silenced and he fell asleep on the floor.

He was only six and ten when he first came here, naive and scared. Gray closed his eyes and concentrated instead on what they were arguing about. The words were incoherent and unintelligible to him, the noises simply told him that they were fighting.

Madeline's husband got on Gray's nerves. He was an arrogant drunkard whose only use was to distract the mistress of the house for Gray to quietly slip out without her noticing. Gray barely saw the man, and when he happened to come by him, he knew that a fist in his face was what the man was asking for. Gray didn't care to remember the man's name, Richard or Robert whatever it was, was a rat-faced idiot.

He thought about why the lady put up with such a man. He had no honor, no control, Gray even doubted if he even had a working brain. He avoided him, but one thing Gray would not tolerate was if Madeline came out of that room with any sign of harm upon her. That was not something that settled right with him. He would not hesitate to kill the man if it ever came to that. Gray simply kept his thoughts to himself. He never asked about him in front of Madeline. It was not his place.

Madeline kept Gray for a reason. That could be the case for the fool as well.

Dragging his hand across his face, Gray tried to dampen down the urge to go back to sleep. He had to train. He wrung his hands and sat up. Gray groaned at the ache that formed in his back, he stretched until he heard his joints pop and his muscles relax a little. He made his way to the basin of water by the corner of his room and washed his face. The cold of the liquid helped in wakening his mind.

He then proceeded to don his boots and grab his cloak. Gray stared at his reflection on the big shard of glass that served as his mirror. Dark circles bordered his eyes, darkening and intensifying the black voids of his pupils. His skin was as pale as ever, even after several years under the sun, it would always stay the same. Gray's dark hair stuck out in various directions, some strands almost covered his vision. He raked his hand to push the strays back to no avail.

He breathed on the mirror and watched as the air slowly became icy. Gray smirked and raised his sleeve to wipe it off just in case someone found it odd. He tugged the hood over his head and slipped out of the door as quiet as he could. The noises from the hall faded slowly into the background as he walked away from the Southern Belle.

Although the Summer Isles boasted the bright sunshine in the morning, at night no one could deny the cold that the darkness brought. To Gray, that cold almost felt like he was back in Castle White, almost.

He embraced it nonetheless. It was in the night that he truly felt alive. Under the light of the moon, he felt his blood roar to life and in the silence, he found the most peace. Walking through the empty streets and slipping into the woods made his heart race and his breath quicken. He carefully blended with the shadows, his footsteps quiet and stealthy. Soldiers patrolled the streets and Gray had already memorized their rounds. He slipped past them easily without alerting any attention.

He couldn't afford getting caught, they would surely be suspicious of any reason he could come up with let alone wandering in the streets in the dead of the night was something associated with criminal intentions. They would immediately bring him to questioning and would eventually be thrown into the dungeons.

His magic thrummed, sending little sparks to his fingertips. Gray clenched his fists and broke into a jog as he caught sight of the forest. The moonlight broke through the canopy and provided him with enough light to navigate through the vegetation. Life flourished in the night as well. He heard the hooting of the owl in the distance, the sounds of the crow as well as the howl of the wolf. It didn't worry Gray if he happened to come by a wolf. He had enough time with the *Ravenharts and his mother to know how to approach such a creature, even befriend it.

Ulva had a fondness for wolves, she had a whole pack to call her friends. They would heed her call if she ever needed them, racing to come to her aid. Gray remembered how frightened he was as a little boy when he caught sight of the beasts following by his mother's heels. He grinned as he remembered how he ran to stand between them and spread his little arms to protect his mother. Ulva had simply laughed at him and allowed the wolves to sniff the little boy.

Savahi, the wolf his mother was most attached to, always followed in the lady's wake. The creature was graceful and quiet beside his mother, almost like a shadow to the lady. Ulva would always have the beast by her side, even to battle. She was a common sight beside woman, to the Northerners at least.

His smile fell when he remembered that the gentle creature was slaughtered as well during the war, probably due to protecting its mistress. The Westerners even had the nerve to give his mother the title of The Wolf Bitch of the North. He gritted his teeth in anger and quickened his pace, the leaves and dirt crushing beneath his boots.

He would always feel the pain and loss for Ulva. Not knowing if she died in peace or in vain ate at him. He would always remember her, what they did to her.

They would pay.

Gray drowned in his thoughts, brushing plants aside as he walked into a clearing. Another howl resounded through the forest. Gray stared in the direction of the moon as it hung from the starry sky. It was almost full yet seemed to shine brighter the longer he looked at it. The cold always felt stronger with the presence of a full moon. Even his magic felt stronger under its light. Gray didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. The words of his father resounded in his ears.

"_Remember son, magic is alive. It is not meant to be subdued nor unleashed. It does as it wishes and it determines if you are strong enough. If you are worthy, it will lend you power, but if you fail, it will consume you. It is the only god I will ever believe in."_

"_Gray, one day the world will know this power. They will try to contain it, break it. They will fail, and they will fall. Magic is not a slave to anyone. It simply revels in the folly of man. It will either be your salvation.."_

"_Or your undoing" _he finished. Gray breathed deeply. His father had been right. Magic was a force that man would neither comprehend nor deserve. It is the force that hangs over this world, playing with the fates of man. It was not smart to think of ever being able to control it. That would only lead to one's demise. His father had been proof of that.

Gray saw his father fight it. He watched as the Ice Lord's very mind slowly gave in to the immense power. He and his father were very close in the beginning, he was Gray's hero. His Lord Father taught him everything he knew, yet as his father aged, his resolve and will over magic slowly ebbed away. Gray watched his father become reclusive and distant, even to his own wife. He would be often seen staring out into the lands, gazing but not seeing anything, as if it was the future he saw in the blizzard.

_He knew what it would do to him. _Gray thought to himself. He tore his gaze from the moon and made his way across the meadow, slowly clearing his mind of all thought. He followed a small stream further into the forest until he reached a small waterfall, below it was a small pond. This place was hidden from anything. Gray chanced upon it when he was wandering through the forest. The water was clear as the moonlight seemed to make it shine.

Gray removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. He stood at the end of the pond and closed his eyes. He let the cold envelop him, make the hair on his neck stand up. He drank the silence and the peacefulness of the night. He felt the presence of another being inside him, slumbering and waiting.

Gray welcomed the sensation of magic flowing through him, filling him with power. He felt the rush as it concentrated in his hands, waiting for the moment for it to accept him as its wielder. A sense of wonder settled over him and he opened his eyes to reveal his black pupils, a blue tinge sparking around it. He clenched his fist and raised it in front of him. Gray felt it as his veins constricted, he slowly opened his fist and watched as ice manifested. It pulsed to life as it formed and morphed into a great sword, the weapon suspended over his hand. He marveled at the sharp edges and the clean surface of the ice.

Gray's muscles tensed as he stretched his magic. One by one, great swords appeared out of ice in front of him, all perfectly sculpted with deadly blades. Gray made it to thirty swords before he felt a little strain in the back of his head. He flexed his fingers and they all moved to point at him, poised in the air and ready to strike. A second later, all the swords went flying towards Gray.

He closed his fist and all the weapons shattered immediately. His eyebrows drew together as Gray concentrated on all the shattered pieces that surrounded him. The shards stopped from falling and suspended in the air, as if frozen by time. Slowly, Gray raised his other hand and one by one the pieces melded and formed into a single big shard of ice. He eyed the waterfall and its gleaming waters, moving his hand toward it. The massive shard hit the center of the waterfall and immediately the water that flowed turned into ice. He watched as the water froze from the waterfall down to the pond, the ice crackling and spreading fast. The effect almost froze the ground as well but Gray lowered his palm and it stopped.

He took in measured breathes and changed his stance. He held his hand in the direction of the waterfall and slowly motioned it towards his body. A small glacier seemed to be drawn out of the ice. Following the small protrusion, deadly spikes shot out of the ice and rose towards the sky.

Gray was far enough into the forest for no one to hear any sound. The high trees covered the large pointed shards that arose from the pond as well. He exhaled and the ice turned back into liquid, the water splashing by his feet as it went back down. Several crows flew from their perches and squawked at him as they flew away. Gray's hand rose towards their direction and immediately one of the birds froze in mid-flight. Before it could crash into the ground, Gray motioned for it to come towards him. The suspended bird came to a stop before him and Gray took a deep breath once again.

He studied each black feather of the crow, he traced the direction of its beak and the yellow of its eyes. Closing his fist, ice encased each feather one by one. The color of its eyes slowly changed into an icy blue. The whole bird became glassy, completely transformed into ice, living ice. Sweat dripped down his forehead and Gray clenched his teeth. This was the hardest part of his magic that Gray has yet to master. Creating inanimate objects was easy for him, so he tried to make life out of ice. He has yet to succeed. He could only make a living thing turn into a creature of ice and make it move, that was even hard for him as well. He could only manage on small creatures like birds, insects or rodents.

His knees gave out in exhaustion and broke his concentration. The bird abruptly turned back into normal and flew away, making terrified noises. Gray clasped his head in between his hands and tried to suck in oxygen. His chest heaved and hurt.

Gray moved closer to the pond and stared at his reflection. The blue spark was slowly fading from his eyes and his skin became less pale. The contrast between his face and his hair intensified as the water rippled, distorting his image.

He sat there for a moment, collecting himself and thinking of how far he still had to go. The sound of twigs breaking alerted him. His head whipped around to the source of the sound and his blood chilled as his eyes settled upon a hooded figure, shrouded in the shadows of the trees. Panic and fear tore into him and he almost felt his magic burst out. The figure gasped and turned away quickly to run into the forest.

_No. _Gray would not allow that. He could not let anyone know what he possessed.

He shot up from his place and hastily followed the intruder. His eyes never lost sight of the figure as he slowly gained on the person. It seemed like he knew the trail better since the other one was tripping and stumbling a little. They were nearing the meadow and Gray's heart beat in time with his running. Finally they burst out into the open and Gray stretched out his hand.

Ice formed out of the ground, tripping the person. Gray took the chance and tackled the figure, his ears rang a little with a shriek. He grabbed both of the person's wrists and trapped them into one of his hands. He quickly pushed back the hood and looked upon the person that had disturbed his peace.

His fiery eyes met dark blue orbs that stared at him with fear. The face of a lady settled on his vision and he heard himself curse. The girl had blue hair that shined magnificently in the moonlight. Her skin was almost as pale as his. Gray drank her features in as he continued to examine this mysterious lady. She had full red lips that were slightly parted as she took in deep breaths. Her eyes were bordered by thick lashes that touched her cheek gently as she blinked up at him. Her nose arched elegantly and her cheeks flushed a deep shade of rose.

Gray wondered if this girl was either lost or an idiot for wandering in the woods at night all by herself. She didn't seem to have any possessions and her face didn't resemble the common Southerner. In fact, Gray had never seen features quite like hers before, especially her blue hair.

"_Who are you?" _He said in a harsh tone, his hand tightening further around her small wrists. She winced but simple stared up at him, giving no answer.

Silence settled over them for a moment before her small voice tore through him with that one word that flowed out of her lips.

"_Magic"_

* * *

* For more on the Ravenharts please look them up in the reference chapter.


	5. Snow

Gray stared at her for quite a time. His eyes darted all over her face, lighted by the bright moon, looking but not really taking in anything. His mind was a war zone. He went through all his options, all of the possible ways he could deny whatever she claimed she had seen. Gray could tell her that she was simply weary and therefore her mind had concocted several images that she may have interpreted as magic. He could tell her that she was simply seeing shadows or that her imagination had ran wild. He could simply tell the truth. No, that was not an option. All these he though while staring at her and the way her hair spilled all over her head.

Her milky skin was unmarred and flawless, flaunting patches of red here and there. She breathed quite near to his face and he could feel his throat go dry. Gray had schooled his features into indifference and slight irritation. It would not do him good to show any sign of faltering.

One look at her and he knew that there was no changing her mind. The stranger's eyes met his gaze and held it. _Pretty. _Her dark blue pools seemed to draw him closer and closer, making him slightly dizzy. The striking color intensified when the moonlight made her orbs shine. They were simply intoxicating.

Gray swallowed deeply and his fingers loosened a little on her wrists. He was sure that his grip was hard enough to leave small bruises. She seemed to study his face as well and he could see as her cheeks took on a darker shade of red. Gray scolded himself, biting the inside of his cheek. This was not the time for a really awkward yet slightly euphoric staring contest.

He opted to simply fake innocence.

Gray gave a small laugh and raised his eyebrow at her. "_Magic? What an odd name". _This only seemed to make her pout. She shifted a little under him and squirmed in discomfort. Gray tried to swallow down the groan that her actions elicited from him. The way her body was pressed to his distracted him a great deal.

"_You have magic. Juvia saw you" _She said in that small voice of hers, searching his eyes. The way she talked confused him a little. _What an odd woman. _He heard enough of her voice to know that she had a slight accent. Her words were a little more slurred when she said them and they seemed a little too practiced. She was definitely not from around here.

The most important thing however was that she had seen. Gray didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit. All these years he had never been caught. He had always made sure to keep his senses alert. If it weren't for sound of the twigs breaking, he would have never known that there was someone watching him. Looking back at their chase a little while ago, she had made little sound with her hurried strides. The occasional stumble had even barely produced any noise. He found himself slightly impressed. It wasn't everyday that someone could take him by surprise. She would make an excellent thief.

How long was she even there? Had she seen everything he was doing?

Gray though of killing her.

He imagined closing his free hand around her throat and squeezing until life and breath left her small body. Another way would be to press his palm over her chest and simply form a nice sharp shard of ice to impale her to the ground. He could simply freeze her and be done with it, much less bloody that way. His magic seemed to like the idea since he began to feel the cold sensation in his fingertips. There was no doubt that it would be extremely easy to kill her, especially with the way she was trapped beneath him. He could do all those things he imagined and go on his merry way.

_**Yes!** _The apparition he called magic purred inside his head. This was the dark side to his magic, having that incessant voice tempt him and convince him to do truly despicable things. It sounded a lot like his voice, only with a lot more venom and malice laced within it. It was a side of him that Gray has yet to accept.

**_Oh, but look how easy you can snap her pretty little neck._**

The very thought made him want to vomit. He was no murderer. Gray didn't kill thoughtlessly. There were times that he had been put into a situation where there was no other way than to take his enemy down. Those times hated and this situation was definitely far tamer than the rest. He hated the way his magic rumbled in pleasure and anticipation, the way it mocked and urged him on. He felt disgusted and ashamed. At times he had almost given in, but the very thought of having the same fate as his lord father had brought him back to his senses.

He could kill her, but he wouldn't. Gray decided to take another route.

_**You're making a mistake boy!** _It hissed inside his head. Gray gritted his teeth and whispered for it to shut up under his breath. He directed his attention towards the girl under him.

"_So? What are you gonna do about it?" _He kept his voice calm and in control, although his heart was still beating rapidly. His hands began to sweat and Gray wished that he should have gone back to sleep. The thought of his soft inviting bed made him irritated and impatient.

She seemed to contemplate on his question. He guessed she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do by the way her eyebrows drew together and her lips form into another pout. Gray simply watched her in silence, taking in her cute expression. How he wished they had met on different circumstances. He had expected a way more violent reaction from her to what she was giving him now. She didn't seem afraid, a little maybe but she looked more curious.

_**Odd, odd, odd, could be slightly mad but definitely odd.** _The other Gray supplied.

"_J-Juvia doesn't really know" _She finally said.

Gray relaxed and let out a heavy sigh. She didn't seem like the type to blabber around. Looking back at her he realized how harmless she was. He felt slightly embarrassed for having panicked, but she still had seen. Gray knew nothing about this girl, how could he be so sure that she would not rat him out?

Drawing closer to her face, Gray tightened his hands around her wrist again. He felt it as a small amount of his magic flowed out and made contact with her skin. She shivered and looked nervously at her trapped hands. Frost formed under his palms and he pressed it deeper into her skin. The odd woman winced and looked back at him with the fear back in her eyes.

"_You see, I don't really take it well when my peace is disturbed, especially by odd people like you" _Gray started in a deep voice, putting as much evil into it as he could, borrowing from the specter inside him. It seemed to be working since she looked dumb-founded, her eyes wide and intent on his face.

"_And for that, I believe that you have done me wrong" _He brought his free hand to her face, tracing the slope of her cheek with his frost-tipped finger. She shivered under him and he watched her throat as she swallowed deeply. His eyes flicked to her slightly parted lips, red and glossy. His tongue darted out to lick his own and his eyes trailed back to hers. She looked like she was holding her breathe, the lovely blush still on her cheeks. He grinned at the way she looked, like a scared doe. Gray found her incredibly endearing.

"_What you saw back there? Why don't we let it stay between us hmm? I'd hate to have to convince you if you think otherwise. It could be our little secret. Don't you agree?" _His stare turned into a threatening glare. Deep inside, he pleaded for her to agree. Gray didn't want to have the blood of such a fascinating creature on his hands. She held his glare and Gray felt truly afraid that she would defiantly struggle.

He was now the one that caught his breathe when she closed her eyes. Gray followed her lead and shut his eyes as well, trying very hard to soothe the raging power that welled inside him. It seemed extremely displeased with him. He'd have to work on that later. A headache began to brew and he felt slight pain on both his temples. He stared back at the girl and saw that she still had her eyes closed. A moment later she opened them and gave him a small nod. He couldn't help but let out another sigh.

"_Mister, could-could you please get off Juvia" _Her voice broke through his thoughts and Gray raised his eyebrows at her. Her head was cocked to the right, probably trying to hide the blush that abounded once again on her fair cheeks. Her eyes nervously flitted between staring at him to looking towards the unknown. Gray couldn't help but chuckle.

He removed his hold on her wrists completely and raised himself off of her. Upon standing, he realized that he had lost his tunic and his torso was completely bare for her to see. Not that he was ashamed of anything but he found himself almost embarrassed. He cursed under his breath and ran his hand through his hair. The girl didn't stand but remained seated on the grass, her eyes fixed on her shoes. Dew from the grass left small beads of water on the leather of her boots and she seemed to be intent on looking at them.

Gray simply shrugged and put his hands inside his pockets. She seemed to have understood their agreement pretty well and he had no reason to stick around. He took the time to roam over her form, it was only then that he noticed her strange attire. Her cloak was lined with a white fabric and small patterns designed the hem. Her dress was simple enough, even modest compared to the dresses that women wore in the markets. It was almost like a uniform of some sort. He could see dark lines running along the sides of her garment and the cords that secured her waist were loose.

Gray dug his boot into the ground and cleared his throat to get her attention. Whatever she was doing wandering in the forest was none of his business. He would simply walk away, go back to the lake and gather his things, go back to the Southern Belle and crash into his bed. In the morning he'd probably forget everything that had transpired in this strange night and all about the odd little blue woman.

"_I reckon your name is Juvia. Magic doesn't really suit you well enough. Anyways, I guess it was nice to meet you. I would be not be lying to say I wished we had crossed paths on different circumstances but alas he we are" _Gray began mumbling, not caring if she understood him or not. He just wanted to get away from here as fast as possible.

"_I would like to believe that you are not foolish enough to break our agreement and that's all that really matters to me" _He looked at her in the eye.

"_Later then"_

With that Gray turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. He sauntered back towards the forest although his hearing couldn't mistake the small wince of pain that resounded from behind him. He slightly faltered but continued on. He was almost half way the meadow when the noise was repeated only a little louder. Gray cursed.

_**How cruel of you oh great Ice Lord.** _The voice mocked at him and laughed darkly.

_Don't turn around, don't turn around. _He repeated inside his head, clenching his fists inside his pockets. All his princely instincts told him to go help her but his logical mind told him not to. If his mother was here he would surely get a painful smack behind his head for leaving and ignoring a damsel in distress.

_That's it just keep walking. She'll be fine. _

When he heard something fall to the ground and her cry of pain, his body immediately stopped. _Damn you Gray, damn your noble birth. _He groaned and slowly turned around. He saw her clutching her knee towards her chest, examining the wound that ran down her leg. Blood flowed from it, and she gathered her clothes away from the injury. She must've gotten it when he tripped her. _DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT. _Gray stomped towards her, gritting his teeth. _The gods hate me so much, so so much. _

_**I'm sure mother would be proud**. _Gray grit his teeth at hearing that damned 'thing' talk about his mother. He was sure that anyone would be crazy with that voice whispering into their ears. But he had to hold on, this was his greatest challenge and Gray had come a long way only to give in. He would fight.

He kept his eyes on her form. The lady's head was bowed, but he could hear small whimpers of pain. He wasted no time and hurried to her. Kneeling in front of her, Gray ignored the surprised gasp that came from her mouth once she realized who had appeared. Gray gently grabbed her leg, also ignoring how soft and creamy her skin felt against his palm. He brought it closer to his face and examined the wound for any foreign debris. He could use his magic to wash the blood off but that would be far too cold for her to bear. Gray cursed himself again for having left the Southern Belle.

"_Its fine, Juvia's fine" _The lady said in a small voice. She sounded extremely submissive yet stubborn. She tried to pull her leg back but Gray was having none of it. He was still a man of his honor after all. He could feel her eyes on him, probably calculating what his motives were.

"_Relax little lady, 'm just making sure you don't bleed to death on my watch" _Gray said as calmly as he could. He held her gaze and gave her a silent question. Willing her to trust him with his eyes, she had no reason to ofcourse after their first meeting but what else could she do.

**_See how much trouble she's already cost ya. _**His mind was invaded again by that irritating voice that sounded much like his own. Gray muttered for it to shut up again, quietly so the woman would not think of him crazy. He waited patiently until she gave a small nod.

Gray erased every ounce of magic left from his fingertips and reached for the lady. She was a little shocked at first, giving a small shriek, but allowed him to proceed. Gray tucked his hands under her knees and onto her back, carrying her effortlessly. She hung onto his neck and flushed when she noticed how he looked at her oddly. Gray simply smirked, finding her more and more endearing. She blushed once again, earning a deep laugh from him.

"_What's so funny?" _She asked him as he began to walk back toward the waterfalls. He could feel her small frame against his and reveled in the warmth that it created. His footsteps were quick as he half-jogged towards their destination, unlike earlier, the animals where quiet and the forest slept in silence. The woman was obviously unaffected by the how frightening the tall eerie trees looked by the way she gazed at the greenery around her. She turned back to him with a questioning look.

"_You're not from around here, are you?"_

Gray asked instead of answering her question. She didn't seem to mind as she answered him quickly.

"_No, Juvia was looking for the markets when she got lost" _Gray almost got worried by how easily she trusted him. If it was another person, she would have been taken advantaged of already. He instinctively tightened his grip. Sure the Summer Isles was generally friendly, but deep in its crevices and dark streets, corruption, trickery and deception lurked unseen.

"_What is your name?" _She asked hesitantly. Gray didn't turn towards her voice, their faces were close enough as it is. Carrying a stranger through the forest in the middle of the night was not something he anticipated doing. _A very strange stranger no less._

He hesitated as well. Should he simply tell her the truth again or tell her he was Lyon Trent? She knew that he had magic already, and if this woman had common sense, she would know that Ice magic only ever appeared in Northerners. Giving her the false name of a Southerner would completely alarm her. Gray didn't want to compromise their agreement in any way and if that meant keeping her trust then he would have no choice but to tell her the truth.

"_Name's Gray, Gray Steine" _He said softly. It sounded so foreign to his tongue to speak his true name again. He could feel the woman's deep intake of breathe but didn't hear anything else. Gray could feel her stare at his profile and he clenched his jaw. Luckily the lady remained silent. With that, Gray allowed himself to drown in his thoughts.

For five years he had taken up the persona of Lyon Trent, introducing himself to others as such. A swell of emotions ran through him and he sifted through them all to find the one that abounded the most. Fear.

**_You've always been afraid boy. _**

Gray knew all too well how true that meant. In this place in this moment, he was struck by the fear he had dampened for so long. Gray was afraid because he was slowly losing himself, his identity, his origins. He was afraid that he would forget the North, that he would rather spend his life in the Summer Isles, content. A part of him wanted to, it wanted to run away from the heavy burden that was on his shoulders. But he couldn't.

Gray would not falter. It was that part of him that if he ever let himself become, his magic would consume him. He could not run away. He could _never _run away. As long as his name was Steine, as long as he bore that name, as long as thousands of years of legacy flowed through his veins, he would never be able to become someone else. It was his greatest weapon against the immensely powerful being that threatened to burst out of him in every moment of doubt.

He was his father's son. He was a Steine.

*"_And Steine's don't kneel before the cold" _he muttered under his breath, the woman in his arms oblivious to the internal struggle of her unlikely hero. They carried on in silence, neither uttering a sound, both lost in their thoughts.

The crows and trees watched them in silence.

They watched as ice formed under the unsuspecting man's steps, leaving a trail of death and cold in his wake.

And in the silence of the dark forest. The specter followed the Lord and his girl.

**_Don't you worry boy, you'll kneel soon enough. _**

**_Like all of them_**

**_You will fall_**

**_Fall like snow_**

* * *

*Gray's line is derived from the words of House Steine. For more on them please refer to the Reference Chapter.


	6. Ravenah

My brain is tired from thinking about this chapter. I wrote this immediately after I watched Snowpiercer (Chris Evans, Tilda Swinton) so I guess I got inspiration from that. Watch it. It's thoroughly entertaining and thought-provoking, a true dystopian materpiece IMO.

* * *

Awkward.

The room felt stuffy, crowded and completely awkward. Gray wouldn't be surprised if his hand got stuck on his forehead due to how many times he had to hit it. This day demanded for awkwardness, ever since he met that weird girl, Juvia, in the forest.

Speaking of the little blue lady, he scanned the expanse of his poorly furnished room, the shut window, the wooden floors, the long shard of glass that served as his mirror and a simple cabinet pushed to the corner that contained most of his junk, finally his gaze landed on the timid figure sitting on his bed. Someone was in his room, SHE was in his room. Somehow he felt extremely conflicted about it. On the negative side he felt extremely exposed, the last five years of his life was mostly spent here and for her to be in it felt completely wrong.

It was just wrong.

She looked incredibly misplaced.

Like an old doll no longer played with, she sat there almost dejectedly, nervously. Her eyes also peered at him from time to time from under her lashes, unaware of him noticing her shy glances. Slim fingers twitched, clasped and unclasped as she fidgeted in her spot on his bed. The movement was contagious as he found his hands twitching.

Her boot-less feet swung back and forth, hitting the edge of his bed. Gray could see her fine breeding solely through her tiny, adorable feet. Like all the rest of her, her skin was milky and translucent looking. He mentally cringed upon the sight of that one flaw that was his doing. The long gash that marred her leg stood out all the more.

He would've felt incredibly bad if this had happened when he was still back in Castle White, at present it still brought him shame but nonetheless it was somehow necessary. There was a reason for her to have that scar. He had a pretty good reason to give it to her.

They have only known each other for several hours and here they were, in his room, with this huge tense feeling hanging over them.

_How the hell did things escalate so quickly?_ Gray couldn't help but smack his palm against his forehead once again.

**_Well for starters, you didn't kill her when you had the chance. _**The other-Gray seemed incredibly amused and displeased with their current situation. It had wanted him to kill her instantly but Gray couldn't, _wouldn't, _do it.

His thoughts went back to how they came to this moment.

* * *

_Earlier on..._

The wind got colder as Gray walked. He carefully shifted the girl in his arms to get a better grip. His arms were starting to feel numb and his torso was prone to the chill. Luckily, he happened to have warmth courtesy of the stranger called Juvia. Although she was small in form, her presence radiated with comfort and heat, a good thing in their current situation. Gray didn't mind the cold but the soothing warmth that came from his cargo felt slightly better than the low temperature he was used to.

He only had a few hours before daylight and he had to go back before anyone noticed his absence.

Gray didn't like the heat that was for sure. He didn't like the sting it brought to his skin or the way it would beat down on him when the sun happened to shine brighter. It gave him massive headaches and nauseating sensations that he just couldn't bare for too long. Staying in the Summer Isles had lessened the effect a little but it still bothered him greatly.

The warmth he was feeling now was different though. It wasn't violent like the raging sun, instead it felt like a cosy bonfire that one would sit by and remember memories while staring at its soft dancing flames. The fabric that stopped his fingers from actually feeling her skin didn't block the heat that she exuded. How truly odd this night had become for him.

They were almost nearing the pond and Gray could hear the soft sound of water flowing. He relaxed a bit as he carefully traversed the remaining distance. Moonlight still brightened his path and Gray began to see the crystal waters that they were heading towards. His attention focused back on the girl he had unintentionally injured.

She was quiet ever since his revelation. It must have given her quite a shock judging by the way she seemed distracted and deep and though. Her expression was calculating, looking over a certain spot in their surroundings but he could tell that she wasn't really seeing anything. Her brows were slightly drawn together and her mouth was pursed and contemplative. Her arms were loose around his neck and she seemed not to notice the wound on her leg anymore.

A few more steps and they would emerge into Gray's haven. He knew the path well enough not to trip on the scattered roots and branches as he continued surveying her expression. Shouldn't she be asking multiple incoherent and annoying questions by now? One would think that such a revelation would cause a little more reaction than to what she was giving.

She was being carried by a secret Lord for heaven's sake! It offended him a little but he liked it better that she stayed silent. He wouldn't know how long his patience would last if she had berated him with inquires and questions. Gray would have simply dropped her then and there and leave her to her own devices if she had done that.

It was enough that she knew about his magic and identity, in fact it was more than enough. She didn't need to know the whole sob story nor could she convince him to ever share it. There was a reason Gray kept silent about his past, even to himself. There was no point in grieving when he could spend all that energy into training and conditioning himself.

His pondering was distracted when he noticed that her eyes were drooping a little and her head jerked suddenly before nodding off again.

_Great._

Now she was getting sleepy. He rolled his eyes and was about to say something when her head gently laid onto his chest, her eyes finally closing. Gray could count her eyelashes by how close he was to her. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. They were strangers to each other after all.

But after tonight, Gray would have to keep an eye on her. She knew his closely guarded secret and there was no way he would let her go around harboring it. He didn't trust her enough for that, so as a solution to that Gray would have to get to know this strange foreigner. He would need to know if she was trustworthy or intelligent enough to know that she could not risk telling anyone.

Gray would decide.

If he found her capable of keeping a secret then he would gladly spare her life, but if she wasn't then his hands would have to be dirtied with red. He felt his magic thrum with glee at the notion.

They now had reached the waterfalls. Gray's things were still in their place but a lone crow perched atop his coat, looking at them with beady black eyes. He didn't bother shooing it away as he looked down upon the sleeping girl.

She was indeed a beauty, in an uncommon way. Her looks were not ordinary nor were they extremely captivating, instead Gray found her greatly endearing. Her features were soft yet intriguing, unusual yet fascinating. She was of no comparison to Ulva, a woman of great and unearthly beauty, but he was sure that she could hold her own against most women he'd came across.

Her long lashes gracefully touched her white cheek and her full red lips were slightly drawn apart. The blue hair tousled around her face and was half covered by the hood that loosely hung onto her head. Gray's mouth turned into a frown when he noticed her skin had gone from being porcelain to a sickly pale hue. It was probably due to the blood that she lost and was continuously losing.

Gray gently shook her as he knelt down to settle the girl onto a rock by the water. He was carefully to position her as not to strain her leg.

"_Hey girl, wake up. Were already here"_

Slowly the little blue woman's eyes opened and she stared at him with a dazed look. He arched his eyebrow at her and snickered at her confused expression, probably not remembering how she had gotten here. He motioned towards her leg and to the pool as she gathered her bearings. The woman followed his direction and looked at the waterfall, her face brightened a little and she rubbed her slim fingers against her eyes.

Gray quietly watched her as he seated himself across the girl. She stifled a yawn and stretched her arms above her, making a soft sound of discomfort. Her eyes trained towards her wound and winced. He took that as a cue to mend the injury. It was his fault anyways and he needed a distraction from all the adorable things she was doing in front of him.

He made a cup out of ice with a wave of his hand, noticing the curious expression that brightened the girl's features. Gray smirked at her and knelt to gather some water. He then strode towards his garments and tore a piece of his shirt.

The girl sat quietly as she watched him clean her wound with gentle strokes. She whimpered a little here and there but overall she was a good patient. He made sure to make it quick as he washed the nasty gash, wondering what the scar would look like when it healed. He felt a little pang of guilt when he thought of how obvious it would look against her flawless skin, ashamed that he had caused it.

**_Pretty little scar if you ask me. _**

Again with the interruption, Gray bit out a mental 'shut up' to his alter. When he was about to rip another part of his shirt, the girl abruptly stopped him and made a move to remove her coat. She shrugged it off and gave it to him, motioning that he could take the extra lining instead.

"_Juvia doesn't want to ruin your shirt anymore. Use that instead..ugh my lord" _She said softly, shyly looking up at him with an expectant and apologetic expression, adding the last bit with hesitation.

Gray ignored the title. As of now, he didn't deserve the title, but he wasn't about to stop her from addressing him as such if she wished to, besides it gave his ego an incredible boost. He shrugged and did as she wished. He was a little surprised that she would concern herself over such a trivial matter as saving his shirt. Wrapping the fabric around the wound, he dressed it as well as he could. It wouldn't get infected if she would get it looked at by a healer soon. A bit unsatisfied with his work, Gray frowned. It would have to do for the moment.

"_I'm sorry" _He said after settling back down on the rock. The water in the glass cup was red and he disposed of it, tossing the cup behind him. It shattered before even hitting the ground. The shards were too fine to harm anyone and they sparkled as they floated downwards. The girl watched them with awe.

"_I didn't mean to hurt you. Well I did but since you were so agreeable then I thought it wouldn't be necessary" _He continued. The girl's attention returned back to him.

"_Juvia is sorry too my lord" _She had that shy look again. The bird flew away and sailed past them quietly. "_She didn't know someone was here when she heard the water"_

"_What are you even doing here in the woods girl?" _He was honestly curious.

She pouted a little and her face expressed irritation. _"Pardon my lord but Juvia has a name and it's not 'girl'" _He shrugged at this but laughed at her annoyance. "_Anyways, as Juvia said earlier, she was looking for the market. She was told that there are places that offer lodgings there"_

"_You don't want to go there gir-Juvia" _He had enough experience with the markets to know how things worked there. He had to always be on guard and alert for any sign of trouble. The markets were filled with silver-tongued thieves and merchants. "_The markets are barely safe to live in. You'd do better at the places by the port"_

She looked crest-fallen as she pondered on his words. Gray decided to take the chance to ask her questions that had long formulated on his mind when he first saw her.

"_Where are you from? Your hair is unusual and I don't recognize what you're wearing" _He scrutinized her attire once again.

Juvia clutched the coat to her chest, as if suddenly self conscious. It took a little while before she answered. The silence made him a little suspicious but she didn't look like she planned to lie, only a little unsure.

"_Juvia is uhm-she doesn't know exactly where she comes from but she has lived in the East all her life. With the Edenfrees" _Her voice dropped to a whisper at the end.

Gray felt pity for Juvia. At least he knew where his roots where, this girl looked genuinely clueless as to where she belonged. He had been educated enough to know what Eastern culture was like, she seemed extremely out of place. Though he had no dealings with blue haired people he knew that they certainly did not hail from the land of people who had flaming orange hair. She would stick out like a sore thumb amongst the Easterners. Then again, the East was an odd place, and so was she.

He had to strain his hearing to hear her last words but he caught them, barely. Gray's brows rose with the answer, *Edenfree? Now that, he was sure, was a lie.

"_You're saying that you lived with the Edenfrees? In Castle Seerlight, the most notoriously hidden family and castle in all of Nilphord, the one that is surrounded by leagues of dessert and nothingness? People are not even sure if that House even exists" _

If it was true then it would be the oddest thing Gray had ever heard. House Edenfree was a fascinating family, only because no one could seek them out and succeed without them agreeing in the first place. Even his father had only encountered them once, and that was in itself an achievement and a grand story to tell. It was highly believed that the Edenfrees brought luck to people they graced their presence with. It was sort of an honor to have met or even seen one of them.

Once again it took time before she responded.

"_Juvia is telling the truth my lord" _She looked at him earnestly, moving closer. "_For as long as she could remember, she was raised in Castle Seerlight and she considers it her home." _Her voice dropped to a whisper as she continued. "_Yet she knows that she is not of them. Her skin is way too pale and her hair is opposite to their bright ones"_

She didn't sound sad at all with her comparison. Juvia probably had to come to terms with it early in her life for her not to react strongly to such differences. Gray still had a hard time believing. He had never heard of such stories about Eastern families adopting foreign children. Juvia would have been special then.

"_Prove it" _He challenged her. Gray returned her gaze with a sly smile, getting excited by what he was hearing. If she was indeed telling the truth then by default she was of House Edenfree. That would equate to him having met and one and therefore in this cold and odd night, he had found luck, or rather, luck had found him.

She thought about it for a moment before quickly having an idea. Her face brightened as she looked back at him triumphantly, a lovely smile on her face. He couldn't help but smile back.

**_Well, would you look at that, the boy has got himself a lucky charm. _**

Gray ignored the voice and focused on her instead. He watched as she produced a necklace from under her dress, a pendant hanging from the golden chain. She showed it to him with an expectant look. He hesitated but decided to humor her. Closing the space between them, Gray sat beside her, careful not to disturb her leg. It didn't escape his notice that her cheeks went red when he moved across, probably due to his naked torso. Gray didn't bother putting on his shirt, he like it cold and her cute and shy expressions amused him.

She wasn't even scared of him. That was something that he immediately liked about her. Magic was perceived an evil thing. For him to have met someone who was not afraid, instead even curious, was strangely liberating for Gray. Finally he could use magic in front of an actual living person without worrying about being killed instantly. This night was turning better and better by the minute.

He leaned in close, enjoying the shy looks she gave him as well as the red tint that adorned her cheeks. The pendant was made of wood, circular in shape. Carvings were engraved at the front and he could make out the symbols. Gray's eyes widened as he studied the emblem, a snake wrapped around an hourglass, the same symbol that flew on the banners of House Edenfree.

Turning it around, he read the inscribed words aloud. "_Ravenah sovazi aeorqhuar" _

Juvia's name was written under the three words. He knew little of the Old Tongue but he was sure that that is what those words were. He ran his thumb over the pendant one last time before releasing it, watching as it settled back onto the front of her dress. His gaze went upward as he admired her swan-like neck and blushing cheeks until his eyes met hers.

Although her necklace was little proof, he believed it anyways. Her eyes shined with innocence and honesty, there was little chance that she would be lying.

He gave her a grin and asked about what the three words meant.

"'_Ravenah' means truth and 'sovazi' is possession. 'Aeorqhuar' is something that will come. Juvia believes that it means 'The truth will be yours', though she does not understand the meaning behind such words. All she knows is that this has been with her since she was little"_

Her eyes shined as she spoke, making the stars above her dim comparably. Gray smirked as she talked, intrigued by her and her life. As a young boy, he was taught well by tutors, teaching him about the history of Nilphord and all the separated kingdoms that comprised the continent. Before the Frei'n Golrur, the continent was divided into four and if one thing had come out of the war, it was that it united these four kingdoms, making way for a brand new era.

He was taught many things that didn't quite interest him when he was a kid but the knowledge served useful once he got older. Gray didn't like being ignorant, so he listened to her, taking in whatever she said. He was listening intently until her words diverted into something Gray didn't expect at all.

"_Juvia was taught about your family Lord Gray. It was so fascinating. Juvia wonders what it's like to live in the North, it sounds wonderful with the snow."_

Her hands made many gestures as she talked. _"Juvia has read many stories about your family and magic and everything about the North. It sounds-"_

Gray interrupted her. He grabbed her writs in mid-air and yanked her towards him, bringing her surprised face close to his. She winced a little but Gray was too alarmed to care. All he thought about was that single word that she had uttered. His magic rampaged. He couldn't control it with the swell of emotions he was feeling. The rock he sat began to freeze and small shards rose from around them.

"_Magic? You've read about it? How? How could you possibly know anything about magic? People have shunned the very idea of it and the East has no connections to it, magic has always belonged to the North. The Edenfrees are rumored to be seers but what business do they have with it? You said you were taught?"_

Gray was a little out of breathe as he berated her with questions. His mind raced with theories and conspiracies, disbelief abounded at this information.

The girl simply stared up at him with wide eyes, quiet after his outburst.

"_Ye-yes my lord, the Edenfrees have taught her about it since she was young" _She answered slowly, calculating his expressions.

Gray sat back, releasing his hold on her and holding his breath. He tore his gaze away from her and held up his hands. They shook with barely contained magic. He knew that his eyes probably had the blue tint and somehow he didn't want her seeing it.

He swallowed deeply and clenched his fists.

She continued, her words soft yet extremely grave.

"_Juvia also knows someone who has magic like you"_

* * *

*For more on House Edenfree please refer to the reference chapter.


End file.
